Hero
by Scififan33
Summary: Final one shot in the Star Wars series. Anakin is a hero now.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars._

 _The final one shot until the next movie comes out. Set in Phantom Menace._

 **Hero**

Anakin launched his fighter out of the ship even as it began blowing up all around him, ignoring R2's beeping as he struggled to keep his fighter straight and on course. He could hear the triumphant cheers of the other pilots and couldn't help letting out a cry of delight as the droid ship blew up. He slumped tiredly in the oversized seat as R2 flew them back to the Palace, he felt more tired than he had after winning the race back home and he had the feeling…. something was wrong but he didn't know what. Finally, they landed and his ship was swarmed by the other pilots so he unstrapped and scrambled down the ladder to shocked stares before the cheers started again and he was swallowed by the crowd.

"Ani!" Padme walked quickly towards them and the crowd parted for the young monarch who dropped to her knees and pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. She kissed his cheek and he went red at the sensation, she was an angel. "Thank you. My hero." She grinned and then stood up, the pilots silent around them. "Good work all of you. Those who fell will always be remembered for their sacrifice."

"Your Highness!" An approaching guard called her away and Anakin watched her go, touching his cheek. He was a hero! He wasn't a slave anymore, he wasn't worthless. He'd save a whole planet and a Queen! He could stay on Naboo forever except he had to become a Jedi and free his Mom. He couldn't do that if he stayed here. He shifted closer to her as the pilots split up in search of their families and friends, seeing the look on Padme's face before she took of running in the direction Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had. He followed as quickly as his much shorter legs could until they entered a round room and he froze. No. It wasn't possible. Jedi didn't die, they were heroes like he was now. But there was Qui-Gon laying still while Obi-Wan cradled him close, tears drying on his face.

"Obi-Wan." Padme called softly even as she knelt beside him and took his hands, drawing him away from the body, letting the medics take over. Anakin watched them numbly as she led the young Jedi away from the fallen master. She hugged him and Anakin felt a flash of jealousy that Obi-Wan was getting a longer hug than he had.

What would happen to him now? Qui-Gon was going to teach him but now he was gone and Anakin was alone. Would they send him back to Tatooine? He'd be with his Mother again but he wouldn't be a hero anymore. He liked being a hero. It meant people saw him. He looked back again and found Obi-Wan watching him. He knew he didn't like him and his staring made him feel scared but then he was walking towards him.

Obi-Wan knelt in front of Anakin and gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I hear you took out the droid control ship. You did well Anakin, Qui-Gon would be proud." He assured the boy, feeling sorry for him even past his own grief. The boy had just been parted from his mother and now the Master they both looked to for protection was one with the Force.

"What happens now?" Anakin asked nervously, happy that Qui-Gon would be proud of him.

"I do not know; the Council will decide. For now, we will remain here." He gave Anakin a shaky smile. "You have had a busy day Anakin; you should rest now." He looked over and a medic joined them, leading Anakin away.

* * *

Anakin stood beside Obi-Wan as the pyre was lit, shifting back away from the flames slightly until the Jedi gently placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him into his side. Everyone in the city said Master Qui-Gon was a hero but he was dead and now they were burning his body. Was this what happened to heroes? He smothered a cough from the smoke and looked up at Obi-Wan, noticing that the long braid was gone now. "What will happen to me now?"

"The Council has granted my request to take you as my Padawan. You will be a Jedi Anakin, I promise." He answered softly and Anakin leant into his side, clinging to his tunic with a hand. He wanted Master Qui-Gon but maybe Obi-Wan wouldn't be that bad. He could help him be a hero but one that wouldn't die like Qui-Gon had. And then he would free his mother and the other slaves and make their owners pay. And then he would marry Padme, his angel. That was the kind of hero he wanted to be.

 _The end_


End file.
